


Under the Stars

by ami_ven



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen gives camping another try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "camping"

It was a beautiful, cloudless night. The embers of the dying fire cast just enough light to see by, and Owen settled back on the blanket, looking up at the stars.

“Maybe it’s not so bad after all,” he said. “This camping lark.”

Curled up against his side, Tosh smiled. “And what exactly was it that changed your mind?”

“Well, you know…” He gestured vaguely, then rested his hand back on her hip, thumb rubbing idle circles there. “Company’s not bad. Pretty damn good, in fact.”

“Flatterer,” she laughed. “So, we can do this again sometime?”

Owen considered it. “Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
